Telesa Kunoichi
by FreshGurl
Summary: What do you when you are taken from your world and thrust into another? What do you do when your family's heriloom begins to talk to you? What do you when the dreams you've been having since you were a kid begins to come true? What do you do when the legends your grandmother told you as a kid is actually gospel true? Main characters are OC!


**Prologue:**

In the beginning, there was only three things; Nothing, and the two great gods of all Kami and Tangaloa.

Tangaloa and Kami decided to do something with the Nothing that had surrounded them for eons.

Kami went and created his own world as Tangaloa began to work on his.

He created a large rock, on where he would begin.

Tangaloa said to the rock, "Be thou split up!" and hit the rock with one hand.

It spilt open and the earth was brought forth on one side and the sea was brought on the other.

The sea rushed towards the earth and surrounded it, good things grew from the earth and in so, it flourished.

Tangaloa took pieces of the earth and mixed them with water. He breathed life into it, he breathed the power over earth into the creation. Tangaloa's first daughter; 'Telesa Ele-Ele' Sacred one of Rock. Earth. He charged her to protect the things that grew on earth and the animals that roam upon the world.

Tangaloa took some pieces of the earth and mixed it with water. He breathed life into this creation, he granted the gift of Heart and Soul into the creation. Tangaloa called this 'Man'.

Tangaloa told Man to be the Heart and Soul of the earth, whilst Ele-Ele would become the Body. Man would become the protector of both Ele-Ele. He would treasure the earth, while Ele-Ele would provide life for Man.

But as time went on, Tangaloa watched as Man multiplied and became cold and greedy.

Man was no longer the Heart nor the protector.

Man took more than needed and began wars with each other for this very reason.

Man began hurting their Woman.

Man abused Tangaloa's eldest daughter; Ele-Ele.

Ele-Ele cried out to her father; to help Woman as well as herself.

Tangaloa grew furious at Man for hurting his daughter and Woman.

So again, the god of all, took pieces of earth and mixed it with water.

But this time, Tangaloa breathed upon this creation with the raging winds if the expanse. Touched it with the jagged fire that rains from angry skies. Her name; 'Telesa Matagi' Sacred one of Storms. Air.

Next Tangaloa cast a fiery net upon the waters and drew forth ocean's might. The crashing wave. The surging tide that speaks to Masina the Moon. And all the living things that swim and creep in the midnight-blue depths.

All this Tangaloa fashioned with godly hands into another. Her name; 'Telesa Vasa Lola'. Sacred one of Ocean. Water

But Tangaloa was still not satisfied, he need something else to help his daughters.

Reaching deep within the earth's core, to where molten rock flowed and life pulsed, Tangaloa brought forth fire and melded it with earth, cooled it with ocean and in so, created 'Telesa Fanua Afi' Sacred on of Earth. Fire.

All four of Tangaloa's daughters were beautiful beyond belief in a dangerous way.

All four possessed Tangaloa's undeniable strength and wisdom.

The Hearts of the four Telesa beat with the determination that would forever eclipse Man's.

Man that had betrayed Ele-Ele and Tangaloa-langi.

He was meant to be the Heart and Soul but instead had chosen to be the destroyer.

Tangaloa called upon the younger three of his daughters and charged these to be the Heart and Soul of Ele-Ele.

The job that Man had neglected and abandoned.

To help his daughters, Tangaloa created four Sacred Beasts, the Manu Fa, to guard and guide the Telesa and to be their immortal life companions.

For Ele-Ele, Tangaloa created a larger than normal brown Wolf, the Wolf became Ele-Ele's most trusted companion, who guarded her day and night. Ele-Ele named it '_Luko'_.

For Matangi, Tangaloa created a giant green eagle that, like Matangi guarded the skies high above Ele-Ele and Luko. Matangi was pleased with the eagle and name it '_Aeto'_.

For Vasa Lola, Tangaloa created a guardian dolphin. Its silver skin shone brightly in the moonlight and its eyes reflected the moods of the sea. Vasa Lola called it '_Nunua'_

And finally for Fanua Afi, Tangaloa created a majestic fire-bird; a phoenix. Its glorious voice sang as the sun rose, like it was greeting the new day, and again when the sun set, as if it was singing farewell to the day. For this reason, Fanua Afi called the phoenix '_Tausani'_

The Telesa found out that as they aged and fell in love, their gifts would be passed through them and unto their daughters, making them the new Telesa.

Through the ages, the Telesa kept to their duty and remained faithful to their destiny. But, like everything in the world, times change.

The descendants of the original Telesa began to rely on science and logic, they ignored the tales of the old times until it was forgotten by all, but a few.

The new generations of the Telesa rejected their birth right and in so, allowed the world to fall to destruction once again.

Tangaloa grieved over the fate that his world was coming to.

But instead of creating new guardians to protect the earth, Tangaloa charged the Manu Fa to guide the next set of Telesa, to guard them.

For Tangaloa had joined forces with the other Creator of the other world; Kami.

Although it grieved him to do so, Tangaloa decided to abandon his old world, and to co-operate with the other Creator to guide Kami's world into a fate unlike Tangaloa's own world.

Together, they have decided to join forces in the hopes that Kami's newer world would not fall to the same fate as Tangaloa.

However, the eternal, invisible force Destiny, always had a knack for interfering with their plans.


End file.
